1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 273879, entitled by xe2x80x9cGas Switch Device of a Water Heaterxe2x80x9d, which discloses two magnetic members that are mounted in a water disk to actuate a transmission member so that the transmission member is deflected. The deflected transmission member drives a valve rod to displace linearly to open a hole which is used to control the valve.
However, such a conventional switch device has the following disadvantages.
1. The magnetic capacity of the magnetic member easily reduces during long-term utilization, so that the valve cannot be closed completely, thereby affecting the safety of use.
2. The two magnetic members are easily displaced during operation, so that the two magnetic members are not aligned with each other, thereby reducing the magnetic capacity, so that the valve cannot be closed completely.
3. The closing action of the magnetic member is easily affected by other iron members, so that the valve cannot be closed completely.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove, wherein two electromagnetic valves are used to control upper and lower fixing pieces, thereby controlling input and output of gas, so as to achieve an electrical double safety switch.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove, wherein a control bolt is used to control input of gas into a female base, thereby achieving a manually operated safety switch.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove, wherein the top base has a pressure outlet hole and a pressure inlet hole for detecting pressure of inlet gas and outlet gas, thereby facilitating adjusting the pressure of gas.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove, wherein the female base has two sides each defining a side hole for fitting a warming stove with different outlet directions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove comprising: a top base, an aluminum plate, a sealing washer, two rubber washers, two fixing pieces, a female base, and a protective plate, wherein,
the top base, is substantially rectangular, and has a bottom defining an oblong hole, the oblong hole having a bottom defining an air draining hole, the top base having an upper end integrally defining two through holes, and a pressure outlet hole and a pressure inlet hole located between the two through holes, the two through holes each respectively fitted with a female fire electromagnetic valve and a main fire electromagnetic valve, the main fire electromagnetic valve having a top provided with a pressure regulating knob, the female fire electromagnetic valve being used to control movement of the fixing piece which is located above the female base, the main fire electromagnetic valve being used to control movement of the fixing piece which is located under the top base, the pressure outlet hole and the pressure inlet hole each respectively screwed with a bolt;
the aluminum plate, is a rectangular piece, and has a center defining an air draining hole, the air draining hole having one side defining a rectangular hole and a plurality of circular holes;
the sealing washer, is a rectangular piece, and has a center defining an air draining hole, the air draining hole having one side defining a rectangular hole and a plurality of circular holes;
the rubber washer, is an oblong piece, and has a center integrally formed with a fixing bolt, and two ends each defining an air outlet hole, and a periphery defining a plurality of draining holes;
the fixing piece, is an oblong disk, and has a center defining a locking hole, and two ends each defining an air outlet hole;
the female base, is substantially rectangular, and has an inner portion integrally formed with a plurality rib walls for separating the inner portion into a first air storing chamber, a second air storing chamber, and a third air storing chamber, the female base having one side defining a female fire air outlet hole and a main fire air outlet hole, and the other side defining a fixing hole and an air inlet hole, and having two ends each defining a side hole, the first air storing chamber communicating with the air inlet hole, the inner portion of the female base defining a channel so that the second air storing chamber communicates with the female fire air outlet hole, the female base having a bottom defining an oblong hole, the oblong hole having a bottom defining an air draining hole, a control bolt passing through the fixing hole, the control bolt having one end with a semi-cylindrical shape, and the other end fitted with a washer, and having a tail end screwed with a wrench, an air pressure valve secured in the first air storing chamber, the air pressure valve being a piece having a center provided with a protruding knob, and the semi-cylindrical end of the control bolt rested on a lower end of the air pressure valve;
the protective plate, is substantially rectangular, and has a center defining an oblong hole, the oblong hole having a center defining a circular recess;
wherein, the oblong holes of the top base and the female base each respectively receive a rubber washer, thereby closing the oblong hole by the rubber washer, the fixing bolt of the rubber washer is fitted with a fixing piece, the fixing piece defines a circular recess for receiving a spring, so that the fixing piece may be displaced on the fixing bolt, then the protective plate is used for sealing the rubber washer and the fixing piece in the oblong hole of the female base, then the top base is screwed on a top of the female base, with the aluminum plate and the sealing washer being clamped between the top base and the female base, the plurality of air storing chambers of the female base are closed while the rubber washer and the fixing piece of the top base are sealed in the oblong hole of the female base by provision of the aluminum plate and the sealing washer, and the gas valve switch structure of the gas stove achieves a gas triple safety switch by provision of the two electromagnetic valves and the control bolt.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.